la amistad de una tortuga
by Ana111
Summary: luna vive tranquila en nueva york hasta que conoce a las tortugas ninja que cambiaran su vida para siempre.


diario de

mis historias

la historia de luna

Me llamo luna , tengo 10 años y me gusta diseñar y dibujar.

-El otro día por la noche estaba con april practicando con la katana de madera y creí que estaba soñando ya que ví cuatro tortugas gigantes que parecian ninjas, april es mi hermana y pense que si le preguntaba sabría algo pero no me dijo nada , derrepente paro a mirar la tele hablaban de una persona conocida como "el vengador " yo le dije que al menos alguien se preocupaba por la justicia ...- escribia luna en su diario -me pregunto si fue una alucinacion aun me parece imposible - en ese momento se le dio por salir a dar un paseo -mama voy a salir llegare un poco tarde vale- le dijo a su madre -vale - en vez de ir por la acera como la gente normal fue por encima de los edificios ya que era muy agil y le gustaba -¿eh? - se oían ruidos, y fue a mirar . -Guau -dijo luna asombrada eran las tortugas del otro día y estaban peleando contra el clan del pie ,aunque no eran su unico problema porque tambien estaban allí cuatro estatuas que parecia que estaban vivas no les iva muy bien así que espero un poco y en el momento justo fue a ayudarles se escaparon pero al menos había comprobado que no había tenido alucinaciones -hola- le dijo una de las tortugas por detras -¿quien eres ?- luna, le respondio como si ya los conociera -yo soy luna ¿y vosotros como os llamais? - parecio que las tortugas le habian cogido confianza-yo soy leonardo pero mejor llamame leo -dijo la tortuga de la cinta azul , el de la cinta roja tenía cara de pocos amigos -yo me llamo raphael pero llamame raph o rapha - el de la cinta violeta le dijo -yo soy donatello pero llamame donee- el de la cinta naranja parecia el mas directo y majo -yo soy michaelangelo peeero llamame mickey- luna no mostraba que tenia millones de preguntas para ellos en mente pero no quería ser pesada y decidio dejar que poco a poco las descubriera ella sola pero dejo escapar una -¿que hacíais?-leo no tardo en responder -eso preguntaselo a rapha -raph en ese momento dijo -¿como que preguntaselo a rapha ? esto a sido por tu culpa-leo dijo -yo no he sido el que sin decir nada se a puesto a pelear con el pie -rapha le dijo-tenias que haber intentado detenerme -leo se enfado -o si claro ahora es mi culpa ¿no rapha? ¡soy el unico que quiere que seas responsable! -luna ya les corto el rollo-¡vais a seguir discutiendo toda la noche o que!- mickey dijo - lo mejor sera que te acostumbres lo hacen muy a menudo - leo dijo pues no no lo hara por que ya sabe demasiado tenemos que irnos y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada - luna dijo - hay ya hablaste como todo un pesado-leo pregunto -¿a que te refieres - luna dijo con un tono más alto - que sepais que ayer estaba con mi hermana April practicando con la katana y os vi-leo parecía asombrado-bueno da igual , olvídalo vale- antes de que luna dijera nada se fueron -bueno vale - aunque hablando sola en ese momento vío algo que le parecio raro una estrella ninja estaba en el suelo y fue a mirar a casa y pregunto a April que sabía mucho sobre eso ya que trabajaba sobre eso para un hombre muy rico y poderoso llamado -la leyenda de yoatelle, no es posible ,es solo un mito- dijo April, luna pregunto- un momento ¿a que te refieres?- april dijo - dicen,que hace unos tres mil años un gran guerrero consiguio encontrar un portal hacia otra dimension ,cuando el portal se abrio la energía que salio le dio a ese guerrero vida eterna pero tambien convirtio a sus generales en piedra -... April volvio a hablar-pero hoye como dije ,es solo un mito -luna penso que debía investigar -vamos a comprobarlo -cogio el ordenador y al poco rato dijo -segun mi ordenador el portal se abrira directamente en la torre de winters en las proximas 24h y cuando el portal se abra los mounstruos dominaran la ciudad en horas ,en días el país ,y en semanas ,el mundo- April dijo -la leyenda era cierta ,tres mil años - luna penso que tal vez debía asegurarse y así lo hizo .

Espio por toda la ciudad a los monstruos y ya estaba segura de que la leyenda era cierta -no me queda otra opcion qu pedirle ayuda a las tortugas - luna supuso que las en las alcantarillas ya que siempre los llevava viendo entrar en ellas .Se metio en las alcantarillas y un rato despues ,encontro un lugar del tamaño de un apartamento grande que tenía un monton de cosas -deve de ser aquí -dijo luna pero no había nadie a la vista -¡hola!- dijo -¡leo , chicos!-derrepente se ollo una voz que no era ni de mickey,ni de donee,ni de rapha y mucho menos de leo-¿a que viene tanto alboroto?,¿quien eres?-de las sombras salio una rata gigante ,y claro luna se quedo tan asombrda como la primera vez que habia visto a las tortugas -soy luna y quería ver a leo necesito hablar con el, la rata gigante dijo-yo soy su maestro y me llamo splinter, los chicos han salido ¿como es que los conoces?- luna respondio-es una larga historia -justo en ese momento las tortugas habían vuelto y claro no espraban ver a luna leo ya fue el primero en hablar -¿que haces aqui?-luna dijo muy en serio -tenia que hablar contigo leo -luna le dijo todo a leo y dijo-necesitare vuestra ayuda para detener a winters - leo dijo -eso es tu problema ,no te ayudaremos -luna dijo-leo no es solo mi problema vosotros tambien vivis aqui soy los unicos nueva york aparte de April y krissie que yo conozco que pueden ayudarme-leo le dijo-nosotros no os ayudaremos -luna le dijo -os necesito leo nueva york esta perdida si no me ayudais -pero no era capaz de convencer a leo -vale intente ser amable contigo pero ya se ve que no hay manera- se fue de allí en menos de lo que esperaba .

Al dia siguiente se levanto y cuando volvio del colegio se lo conto todo a April por que sabía que podia contar con que guardarian el secreto ella y krissie -ya sabiamos todo lo de las tortugas pero no te lo contamos por que se lo prometimos a splinter, ya me imaginaba tambien que te darías cuenta tu sola - krissie dijo- pero eso si normalmente leo no se porta tan mal con la gente-April dijo-esta estresado porque el y rapha discuten mucho más ,hombre si ya se que siempre estan discutiendo pero ultimamente más que nunca ,ya se le pasara-luna dijo pero lo más importante como vamos a hacer esto solos somos tres que solo practicamos en casa mientras que ellos son cuatro que entrenaron y participaron en una guerra-durant un rato pensaron y se miraban unos a otros sin saber que hacer a rato krissie dijo -¿por que no se lo decimos a la policia?-luna dijo-que gracioso ,si le dijera a la policia que unas estatuas d tres mil años de antiguedad tienen un hermano inmortal y estan intentendo dominar el mundo no creo que me tomaran muy en serio-April estuvo de acuerdo ,estuvieron hablando un rato y no se aclararon .

De noche luna salio a patrullar la ciudad por si acaso -he mirad esa no es luna -las tortugas pasaban por allí y la vieron -anda pues si que es luna ,si-dijo rapha se quedaron espiandola y un ese momenta se ollo un rugido que hizo qu luna se cayera del deposito en el que estaba -vaya allí alguien esta muy molesto -dijo se acerco a mirar el edificio del que venia el rugido -mounstruo de la ciudad ,te vas a enterar-dijo ,salto a una grua que habia parada allí camino hasta llegar al final escalo el edificio . Habia un mounstruo allí acompañado del clan del pie .Luna dijo-la buena noticia es que le estan pateando el trasero a varios ninjas del clan del pie- al rato tambien dijo-pero claro la mala es que se acabaran los ninjas pronto-enseguida se decidio a ayudarlos pero la lider del clan del pie no parecio estar de acuerdo porque empezo a intentar darle con la espada -creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado-dijo esquivando los ataques ,en uno de ellos detuvo la espada con la mano y dijo -estoy tratando de ayudaros-lla lider del clan del pie respondio con una sola palabra-jamas-en ese momento luna echo la katana a un lado y la lider hizo una voltereta primero a un lado y luego hacia atras ,al terminar cerro la mano ,la abrio y la puso abierta apuntando a la parte abierta del edificio y dijo-equipo,vayan-los ninjas la miraron y luego saltaron fuera ,luna penso un momento y se dio cuenta de una cosa -espera srheder esta muerto- la lider del clan del pie salto con los otros ninajs -para quien estais trabajando-termino luna pero se le olvidaba que el mounstruo seguia allí se acordo por los ruidos y dijo -tipico,yo hago el trabajo duro y¿a quien se lo agradecen?al clan del pie como no -el mountruo le cayo encima pero el mounstruo hacia agugeros en todo el edificio y ella caía por ellos al llegar abajo creyo que se iba a estrellar contra el suelo pero paro en seco y,alguien la habia cogido antes de que se cayera en ese momento hoyo una voz -estas muy lejos de tu casa como para caer así-luna se incorporo y vío quien era -rapha-era raph que se había separado de sus hermanos un momento para ayudar a luna -¿como me has encontrado?-le pregunto luna a raph, rapha penso que no quería que luna se enfadara con l por espiarla ni tampoco que se enfadara con los cuatro por hacerlo todos así que no respondio el moustruo poco a poco los fue acorralando raph a dijo -para esto son las mochilas cohete -luna le pregunto al momento-¿te queda alguna otra idea?-rapha dijo-no -misteriosmente un cacho de techo encima rapha dijo -despues de esto voy a llamar al arquitecto-despues de un rato golpeando la roca consiguieron salir se dieron cuenta de que el mounstruo habia desaperecido tan misteriosamente como les habia caído la roca le pregunto a rapha si queria ir a su casa y rapha no dijo que no.

Cuando llegaron a casa de luna se pusieron a hablar l una le dijo-me gustaría preguntarte ¿por que le caigo tan mal a leo? krissie dijo que esta estresado pero no lo creo-eso le parecio una muy buena pregunta a raph y le dijo -eso tendrias que descubrirlo tu -luna ya no podia aguantar mas sin saberlo rapha se fue y luna detras de el .

Luna fue a ver a leo otra vez, habia llegado y lo vio sentado solo no parcioa muy contento-hola leo-leo la miro y le dijo -mira si vienes a ...-luna lo interrumpio-no,noo vengo a convencerte solo que me gustaria saber porque me detestas tanto-a leo parecio sentarle mal ,no sabia que decir pero no quería decir nada qu no fuera verdad -no lo se, pero cuando te veo actuo sin pensar ,y no lo puedo evitar despues me arrepiento intento no hacerlo la proxima vez y lo hago igualmente -luna nunca habia visto así a leo por un lado le gusto por que no estaba tan detestable pero por otro lado no le gustaba verlo así -no se que decir ahora-dijo-a que te refires- le pregunto leo,luna se sento a su lado -a qu llegue a pensar que a lo mejor era yo,te veía como ,no se como si quisieras que fuera tu enemiga-leo le dijo -no ,nunca quise enemigos solo que...-paro un momento y luna pregunto - solo que - leo parecia incapaz de continuar aunue no hizo falta luna se dio cuenta de lo que le queria decir luna lo abrazo y en ese momento hoyeron una voz -oooh-era mickey lo habia visto todo y la verdad no le gusto mucho ni a leo ni a luna que los espiaran luna le dijo muy enfadada -nos has espiado -mickey se fue corriendo pero no le hicieron caso leo le dijo -en cuanto a lo de winters ,te ayudaremos-luna y leo sonrieron a la vez luna le dijo -gracias leo -.

Al dia siguiente luna estaba segura de que tenian que ir esa noche por suerte era fin de semana y podia entrenar con April y eso hicieron por que no seria facil llego la noche y todavia faltaba mucho para que llegara la hora de ir allí krissie leía el periodico y rapha llego lo llamo y s fueron sin avisar como tenian por costumbre al volver luna y April se llevaron una sorpresa rapha estaba inconsciente luna llamo a los otros ,enseguida estuvieron allí-guau bonito apartamento-dijo mickey, a su vez donee se dirigia a raph por eso mickey se dio cuenta de que raph etaba alli -a hola rapha -donee dijo-sus signos vitales parecen normales , la pupila tambien-leo dijo -ya pero estara bien -se acerco a el y raph hablaba como si estuviera despierto-ah sigues aqui vuelve a tu selva- leo dijo acostumbrado-bueno al menos su personalidad esta intacta - donee miro el caparazon de rapha y tenia una piedra como la que habia encontrado luna aquella vez que se vio con las tortugas -guau -dijeron leo, mickey y donee a la vez ,luna ya la reconocio a la primera que la vio -eso es de las estatuas de winters -dijo luna -en serio-dijo April -si -repondio luna rapha se desperto se fue a curar una herida que tenia en el brazo rapha dijo - donde encontraremos a ese tipo y a sus locos de piedra -leo dijo -no irmos a ninguna parte sin el permiso de splinter-raph le dijo automaticamente -vas a decirme un reglamento que e infringuido por un año-leo dijo-mira rapha si quieres quitate un peso de encima este es el momento pero no me quedare a debatir las ordnes directas de splinter contigo-raph dijo con cara de enfadado -esta bien ,renuncio-raph se dirigio a la ventana la abrio e intento irse pero krissi era un amgo de raph intento detenerlo-raph,no lo hagas amigo ,a veces ,tomarse un descanso es la mejor solucion-raph suspiro -como no-salto y subio por la scalera al tejado del se fueron a la casa de las tortugas y se pusieron a investigar un poco más mickey dijo -es como el cometa haley aunque ¿de este salen mounstruos?-donee le respondio -eh si creo que si-mickey dijo-jajaja que listo soy-estaba en una pista de skate y se cayo del monopatin-estoy bien- leo dijo con poco sentido-y para que necesitamos a rephael su temperamento siempre arriesga las misiones del grupo - donee dijo-si lo que tu digas leo nadie estaba hablando de el-el maestro splinter hablo con leo y le dijo que fuera a hablar con rapha para que volviera al grupo y fue a buscarlo luna fue con el -come esto-le dijo donee-¿que es?-donee le respondio -te haras invisivle así podras vigilar a leo sin que se de cuenta luna se lo comio y ella se podia ver pero los otros no la veían se fue con leo pero leo no fue a buscar a rapha fue a buscar al "vengador " lo persigio un rato hasta que consiguio acorralarlo (leo al vengador)leo hablo con el "vengador" para convencerle de que abandonara el "vengador" cogio unas cadenas y intento darle a leo pero esquivo los ataques al final el "vengador se canso y solto las cadenas ,leo dijo -ah por fin algo emocioante-se pusieron a pelear y gano leo ,que le quito la mascara de golpe se acerco a el y vio quien era el "vengador" -rapha- leo vio a rapha que se levantaba el fue el vengador todo el tiempo -¿que?-leo estaba confuso rapha le dio un golpe y lo estrello contra una cosa que habia allí rapha empezo a regañarle -que presumido eres ,¿lo sabias? cres que el mundo gira a tu alrededor no ,cres que no sobreviviriamos sin el grandioso y poderoso leonardo para sacarnos de los problemas pues te tengo noticias para ti leo ,estuvimos muy bien sin ti aqui-leo le respondio con el mismo tono -ah y esto califica como muy bien vstirse para noche de brujas a diario arriesgando la seguridad de nuestra familia ¡por favor como se te ocurre!-rapha le seguia llevando la contraria-no presiones leo no puedes ir volver y esperar que nos cuadremos otra vez como tus soldados -leo tampoco le apoyaba en eso -me estaba entrenando ,entrenando para ser un mejor lider,para vosotros,ah,porque m detstas por eso rapha le dijo -quien te dijo qu necesitamos un lider me va mejor tomando mis decisiones acostumbrate -leo le respondio muy seguro -no,estas,listo,eres impaciente ,eres impulsivo pero lo mas importante ,soy mejor que tu -a rapha se rio-sabes algo hermano mayor ,estoy muy en desacuerdo contigo en eso-saco sus sais y estaba desafiando a leo pero este se negaba -no hagas esto rapha -raph insistia-estoy harto de seguir ordenes-consiguio convencer a leo al final rapha tiro al suelo a leo y le rompio las katanas pero lo miro y se arrepintio así que dejo a leo y penso un momento se fue corriendo y no paraba de pensar que habia hecho algo muy estupido leo estaba todavia estaba allí y aparecieron las estatuas de winters y lo capturaron rapha se dio cuenta intento detenerlos pero eran demasiado rapidos así que volvio a casa a avisar a los otros se lo dijo al maestro splinter y esta fue su decision -el timpo de escondernos trmino devemos volver al la superficie a rcuperar lo que es nuestro - raph estaba de acuerdo se lo contaron al resto -llevamos mucho escondiendonos tal vez demasiado -dijo splinter mickey dudaba-bueno y ¿que vamos a hacer ?-rapha ya lo tenia muy claro ,y dio su opinion-te dire lo que haremos rescataremos a leo y luego salvaremos nueva york- el maestro splinter asintio de acuerdo .

Mientras, krissie,April y luna se se puso la careta de mickey que trabajaba en fiestas de cumpeaños y distrajo a la lider del clan el pie mientras los otros se ocupaban de los ninjas aunque enseguida tenian a la chica tambien . Se acercaron a la entrada y raph uso un bomba de umo para distraerlos bloquearon la puerta pero no duraria mucho krissie se acordo de algo, rompio un jarron que habia allí y a su vez activo unas puertas de seguridad que los distraeria un rato muy largo ,-guau-dijeron todos a la vez se quedaron asombrados con el enorme portal -leo eres tu -mickey miro en una de las jaulas que habia alrededor del portal pero se equivoco un enorme mounstruo se le acerco a la cara y le rugio de tal manera que lo tiro al suelo como mickey no puede hacer nada sin bromear dijo -huy que caracter- a su vez raph miro en la jaula qu estaba justo al lado y acerto-leo,esta aqui - donee dijo -apartaos -donee puso un aparato que exploto la entrad de la jaula ,rapha ayudo a leo a levantarse este se recupero en poco -las necesitaras para guiarnos hasta la salida -le dijo raph amablemnte devolviendole las katanas ,leo le respondio igual de amable,-gracias tambien a ti te necesito -derrepente hoyeron un grito era winters que habia salio volando desde el otro lado del portal se acercaron a el y leo dijo -llegaron a el antes que nosotros -vio a las estatuas encima de la plataforma de las escaleras ,krissie pregunto -¿esta,muerto?-mickey decidio compbarlo,cogio un palo de la bolsa de krissie y le dio golpecitos a winters pero no se movia ,mickey dijo-no tan inmortal e viejo- a su vez winters se levanto derrepente haciendo un ruido como si hubiera estado apunto de aogarse en una piscina de tal manera que los asusto a todos April dijo -señor winters - winters se dio cuenta de que estaban allí -señorita o'neil,devo de haberme golpeado muy fuerte veo tortugas gigantes -luna ya sabia lo que era y le dijo -si , yo tambien crei eso durante un tiempo pero me acostumbre-April le dijo al señor winters - sabemos la leyenda ,la verdad y creemos que es hora de que envie esos mounstruos a su mundo- winters le dijo -eso intente ,le dije a mis generales que capturaran a los trece monstruos pero ellos querian seguir siendo inmortales pero yo no ,eso de la vida eterna es una maldicion -las estatuas lo habian estado oyendo todo -entonces es hora de poner fin a tu desgracia -dijo los cuatro generales caminaban acercandose a ellos la unica chica entre los generales hablo por pimera vez desde que le pusieron el aparato para revivirla -terminaremos lo que empezamos hace tanto tiempo y por fin tendremos nuestra victoria-entre eso el clan del pie y su lider habian conseguido entrar winters intento hablar con ellos pero estos no querian uno de los generales intento hacer que el clan del pie para que se unieran a ellos pero se negaron la lider del clan del pie dijo-el clandel pie no carece de honor nos contrato winters no vosotros con la mano ordeno a la mayoria de sus ninjas a salir parecia que ya lo tenian todo planeado April no habia entendido nada y le pregunto -hoye y¿ eso que significa? - esta le respondio-significa que os ayudaremos mis ninjas encontraran al utimo monstruo y vosotros lo transportareis aquí ,corred no hay mucho tiempo rapha dijo -me extraña mucho que no intenteis detenerlos -el general dijo -para cuando llegun ya sera demasiado tarde -winters le dijo-hermanos...-el general seguia sin querer escucharle-¡ya no somos hermanos tuyos!-las tortugas ,luna y el maestro splinter eran los que quedaban allí seguian escuchando lo que pasaba y donee dijo -no hay nada que deteste más que ver a los hermanos pelearse -rapha le continuo-a no ser que lo hagan juntos- y fue cada uno delante de una estatua luna le pregunto al maestro splinter -¿y nosotros que hacemos ?-winters le dijo -del portal pueden seguir saliendo nuevos monstruos tenemos que evitarlo-el maestro splinter y luna se pusieron a desviar a los monstruos de vuelta al portal despues de un buen rato las tortugas tenian a los cuatro generales delante del portal y los tiraron todos a la vez para el portal mickey pregunto -¿ya ganamos?-los generales volvieron a salir -sin el ultimo monstruo no concluira la maldicion - se oyo una vocina detras de ellos el monstruo venia detras de la camioneta esta se desvio pero el monstruo no pudo y arrastro con el al portal a los generales el portal se cerro -ahora que ganamos - dijo luna detras de ellos oyeron una risa era winters pero cuando miraron ya no estaba volvieron a casa de las tortugas y el maestro splinter llamo a luna -luna, he estado pensando ,y me preguntaba si querrias unirte al equipo de las tortugas -luna ya sabia cual iva a ser su respuesta y dijo -nada me gustaria más- desde aquel dia luna fue de su equipo tenia cuatro amigos más y un sensei

fin


End file.
